Merry Christmas James '09
by SS-HPFC
Summary: "Samantha, lets play in the snow!" James Potter said enthusiastically to his girlfriend, Samantha Finnigan.' JSP/OC For Kristen!


**A/N This is written for a challenge that I forgot about and am right now doing it. The challenge is the Christmas Time Challenge. by Indy-x and I'm writing for Kristen. This is James Sirius Potter (James II)/OC**

* * *

"Samantha, lets play in the snow!" James Potter said enthusiastically to his girlfriend, Samantha Finnigan. She laughed heartedly.

"Hmm… fine." Samantha said, getting up from the Burrow's couch, walking over to the front door and putting a tan hat over her auburn hair. She slipped on her boots and wrapped a scarf around her neck. She slipped gloves on her hands. James took her gloved hand in hers and pulled her outside.

"Hold on." Samantha said. She packed a snowball and hurled it at a window. Albus Potter opened the window.

"What do you want?" He yelled. For once he wasn't mad at one of his best friends. Samantha and Albus were friends because Samantha was in Albus' year, but her and James still went out.

"Get the family and get out here!" She yelled, throwing another snowball at him. He closed the window just in time to prevent the snowball from hitting his face. Within minutes, practically all of James family was outside.

"So, what do we do?" Lily Potter asked.

"This." Samantha said, hurling a snowball at her boyfriends head. It hit him on the side of his head and his mouth dropped open comically, his brown eyes slightly puzzled. This turned into a full grown snowball war.

By the time the slight sun was almost completely gone, everybody was tired. They all piled into the Burrow, slipping off their snow gear and settling around the fire in the family room. James sat down close to the fire, Samantha in his lap and his arms wrapped around her waist. Molly Weasley handed out hot chocolates to everyone. Once they took a sip of the hot chocolate, they were instantly warmed.

"I love your family. They're awesome." Samantha told James once everybody had started talking amongst themselves. James laughed, his breath tickling her ear slightly.

"You wouldn't think that if you had lived with them your whole life." James informed her.

"I doubt that. I have practically lived with them for the past 8 years. I love it each year when they all get together." Samantha told him simply, looking around at James' family and extended family.

His mother and father were laughing with his aunt and uncle Hermione and Ron. George and Angelina were messing with Charlie and his girlfriend Annabelle. Bill and Fleur were talking to Arthur. Victoire and Teddy were talking, so were Dominique and Louis. Molly (2) and Roxanne were talking with Lucy and Rose. Hugo and Lily were talking quietly. Fred (2) and Albus were in quite deep conversation.

"My family is insane." James told her.

"No they're not. They're just special." Samantha told him and he burst out laughing.

"That is very true." James said, still laughing slightly. She giggled slightly, taking a sip of her hot chocolate through grinning lips.

"I wouldn't touch him with a 39 and a ½ foot pole!" Lily said loudly, loud enough so everybody could hear her over their talking.

"Mr. Grinch." Rose, Albus and Samantha added on. Everybody burst out laughing at that. Samantha has a Muggle mother, so she has seen all of the original classics and has told them all what they are like in detail.

"Wow, you love my family and they love you." James told Samantha.

"That's a good thing." Samantha told him, turning slightly to look at him. He grinned and kissed her on the lips quickly.

"Dinner!" Molly (1) called. Everybody stood up and began rushing towards the table, everybody under 25 reaching it first. Everybody loaded everything onto their plates. Samantha, Rose, Lily, Victorie(That's actually how you spell Victoire) and Dominique sat on the 1st landing.

"So, when do you think you and Teddy are going to get married?" Samantha asked Victoire. Her cheeks tinged slightly pink and she began fiddling with the ring on her finger.

"We don't know, we haven't set a date. He also just proposed last week." Victoire said thoughtfully and distantly, most likely remembering when Teddy proposed to her.

"It was really cute how he did it though." Dominique said.

"The only reason you know how he did it is because you were watching from your window." Victoire informed Dominique. Samantha, Lily and Rose all laughed.

"So, how serious are you and James?" Lily asked her brothers girlfriend.

"I would say pretty serious. I mean, we live together and we've been going out for 3 years." Samantha said with a shrug and took a bite of the food.

"You guys are _such _a cute couple." Rose told her best friend. This time, her cheeks tinged slightly pink.

"Thanks. Everyday I wonder why he saw me when a thousand other girls saw him." Samantha said thoughtfully, tucking a lock of auburn hair behind her ear.

"So, how are you and Scorpius?" Rose asked casually. Lily began choking on the bite that she just took and Samantha hit her back to un-lodge it while giggling.

"He's the person I wouldn't touch with a 39 ½ foot pole!" Lily exclaimed, going red.

"That's the answer I want to hear." Samantha, Rose, Dominique and Victoire said at the same time. They ate the rest of their dinner, talking about anything that came to mind. Even though there was a 9 year difference between the youngest and the oldest (Victoire and Lily), the group was still tight knit.

Samantha was the one that took all of their plates and balanced them on top of each other. She carried them into the kitchen and set them into the sink, pulling out her wand to clean the dishes and put them away. Once she was putting her wand back in her pocket, she felt strong arms wrap themselves around her waist.

"Lets go home." James whispered in her ear, kissing her neck softly. She nodded and pulled away slightly, but he held her back to him.

"You'll see them tomorrow, lets just go." James muttered.

"Okay." Samantha muttered, leaning her head against his chest and closing her eyes slightly. She actually _was _getting tired. She pulled away from him again and walked to the front door. She began bundling herself up. In the next room, she heard James telling his parents that they were tired. She grinned tiredly, stepping out into the snow. Within a minute, James was outside. He took her hand, turned and apparated away.

"Let's take a walk." James said. Samantha nodded and began walking with him. He wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her to him. They walked along the sidewalk on top of the snow. The snow looked like white sprinkles in Samantha's hair. James took her to a more secluded part of the town, where there wasn't much people and walked with her to the edge by the forest.

"You know I love you, right Samantha?" James asked, his tone serious for once.

"Of course I do, and I love you too." Samantha told him. He released her waist and sunk down onto one knee, pulling out a velvet box.

"I love you, Samantha Marie Finnigan. I love the way that, in Hogwarts, you would be nice to everybody, even Slytherin's unless you had a reason not to. The way that you laugh, so carefree and innocent, is one of the reasons why I fell in love with you. Another is that you will treat everybody the same, and will stand up for your friends. If somebody decided to make fun of your friends, they would be sent to the Hospital wing. I could go on with this list, but I don't think we have all night. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you be my wife and marry me?" James asked her, looking into her blue-grey eyes. A tear slowly slid down her cheek as she nodded slowly. James let out a relieved sigh, then stood up and wrapped his arms around her, slipping the ring onto her finger.

He then pulled away and kissed her on the lips. Her hands entangled themselves in the messy 'Potter Hair' that he inherited from his father. His hands went on her waist, pulling her even closer to him. It was the most passionate kiss that they had ever had, and it was perfect. They heard twelve chimes in the distance.

"Merry Christmas." James whispered to her.

"Merry Christmas, James."


End file.
